Current practices of measuring the flow noise of water over a hydrophone (water-flow noise) involve allowing the hydrophone to free-fall through water or pulling the hydrophone through water with a boat. Allowing the hydrophone to free-fall through water limits the speed at which noise measurements may be taken to the terminal velocity of the hydrophone. Also, when towing the hydrophone through water with a boat, noise from the boat and/or the towlines adversely affects the water-flow noise measurement.
A need exists for an apparatus and method, which produces a reduced amount of unwanted noise as compared to current practices and allows for the measurement of the water-flow noise at a variety of flow speeds.